


Crash

by DedicatedWhovian



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly, Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Firefly crossover, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Porn With Plot, Pre-Serenity, Slash, Slow Build, Torchwood Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedWhovian/pseuds/DedicatedWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Harkness ends up hanging out with the crew of Serenity. He works his charm on all of them, and in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter, so you won't be finding any porn yet, but I promise it's coming!

“Hey Mal, we’re receiving a distress signal from an unidentifiable ship, come take a look, will you?” called Wash.

Captain Mal Renyolds came down the hall and onto the bridge of his beloved ship, Serenity. He was munching on some foreign food, and leaned over Wash’s shoulder to inspect this “distress signal”. Wash began chattering about going aboard to hunt for lifeforms or valuable loot. Mal was concentrating on the ship, not far away from them. It was unlike anything he had seen before and it intrigued him. The screen in front of them flickered and grabbed both of their attentions. Incoming transmission it read across the screen in green. Wash hit a couple buttons, and a human face appeared.

“State your name and business, stranger.” said Mal.

“I’m Captain Jack Harkness, time agent and my vessel has broken down. I am in need of assistance.”

Mal eyed the other man suspiciously, noticing his defined chin and blue eyes. “Time agent aye, I’ve never heard of that around here before. Where you from?” asked Mal.

“I’m from the Boeshane Peninsula, which is located on Earth, but not till the 51st century, and this is what, the 26th?” answered Jack.

“So you’re from the future?” piped up Kaylee, who had just entered the room a moment ago.

“That I am, pretty lady.” Jack replied, a hint of coyness in his voice. 

Kaylee’s cheeks flushed red as she tried to conceal a smile.

“AHEM. Captain Jack, we are a crew of eight so know you are out numbered if you intend to rob or harm any of us.” Mal interjected. 

“I am well aware sir, and do not plan on causing any trouble. With that said, I can pay you in extremely rare and valuable goods, if you are willing to let me aboard.” responded Jack.

Mal turned to look at Kaylee, Wash, and now Zoë, with Jayne following close behind her. Kaylee smiled at Mal and shrugged her shoulders as if to say “Why not?” Wash clasped his hands together, and Zoë draped her arms around his shoulders. Jayne entered the cockpit, with an interested look on his face.

“What’s going on?” Jayne asked.

“We’ve got ourselves a stranded stranger!” exclaimed Kaylee, sounding a little too excited about the peculiar time traveling man.

Jayne raised and eyebrow as Mal began to explain. He gestured to the screen before them, “This guy here, Captain Jack Harkness claims to be a man from the 51st century on a broken down ship. He wants to come aboard in exchange for some supposedly, valuable goods.”

While Mal gave Jayne and Zoë the run down, Jack sat waiting. He noticed his oxygen levels dropping significantly; if they didn’t let him on soon, he would surely suffocate. Jayne was only interested in the word “valuable”, but seemed to be okay with bringing a stranger aboard.

Mal returned to the screen, “All righty, you’re welcome to come aboard our ship, Serenity. As I said before, if you damage our vessel or one of my crew, you will be sure to perish an unfortunate death.”

“I can’t thank you all enough.” said Captain Jack.

“Don’t sweat it, Ken Doll” Jayne said playfully.

Mal, Zoë and Jayne left the cockpit to put on their gear. Wash manoeuvred Serenity as close as possible to the broken down ship without nudging it off into space. Captain Jack disappeared for a moment and when he returned he was in a space suit of his own; something much more advanced and less clunky than the ones wore by the Serenity crew.

Wash informed him that Mal, Zoë and Jayne would be helping Jack aboard, including his possessions. Although his ship was much smaller than the colossal Serenity, it wouldn’t be practical to bring it along. Captain Jack agreed, and said his farewells to the vessel. Mal, Zoë and Jayne were soon with Jack, gathering crates and moving them into the Firefly. It only took two trips before Captain Jack’s ship was cleared of precious items, and as the three crew members headed back to Serenity, Jack pressed the self detonate button before exiting. He floated to Serenity, and Mal offered him a hand to help him inside. “Beautiful ship you’ve got.” said Jack.

“She’s pretty wonderful if I do say so myself” replied Mal.

They walked along the corridor, finally ending up in the mess hall. Kaylee sat at the table with River and Simon. They were playing a game of cards, and River was in the lead. Simon stood up to greet the newcomer, and Kaylee just smiled as Simon began asking Jack all sorts of questions. River looked up at the man who stood just a few feet away, nodding and laughing. He wore a black trench coat with gold buttons; the fabric hanging close to his body, showing off his masculine shoulders. A light blue button up was underneath, along with what appeared to be a pair of dark red suspenders. Jack noticed River’s prying eyes, and turned towards her. “And who might you be?” he asked, smiling. 

“I’m River, Simon’s sister.”

“Nice to meet you River. I’m-" 

"You’re Captain Jack Harkeness from the Boeshane Peninsula, 51st Century." interrupted River, smirking. Jack raised an eyebrow in amazement. River wasn’t present when he first introduced himself to several of the crew, or so he thought. She admitted to have been hiding outside the bridge when the distress call came in.

"Either way, pleased to meet you, River.”

“Likewise” she replied sweetly. 

Mal then asked Jack if he would like to move his things into his quarters. Jack followed Mal down the hallway, and eventually into a small room. A few of his boxes were already in the cabin, stacked unevenly on a small desk. “This is where you’ll be residing for now, Mr. Harkness.” said Mal.

“Oh please, call me Jack.” he said, smiling coyly. Mal cleared his throat and turned to head back to the cargo bay. Jack followed closely behind, letting his eyes wander over Mal’s back, long arms and shapely butt. He smiled to himself as he wondered what it looked like in the nude. They arrived in the cargo bay moments later, where just a few more boxes sat. Both men picked up a couple containers and put them in Jack’s cabin. They were soon finished and went to the mess hall, where the rest of the crew sat enjoying dinner. Inara was the only person who had not yet met the infamous Captain Jack Harkness. Mal sat at the head of the table, and Jack took the last open seat, next to Kaylee. Inara sat on the other side of the table, across from him. Everyone was busy chatting, but Jack still extended his hand across the table to introduce himself. Inara smiled, and said “So you’re the mysterious time traveler Kaylee’s been going on about.”


	2. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to thank the crew for their hospitality and brings a little something out after dinner. And I swear, this chapter is explicit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last update for the next couple weeks, but we will see!

Dinner was quite the experience but things got even more interesting when Jack left and came back with a large bottle of booze. “In celebration of meeting all you lovely folks, I feel it is necessary to thank you with some 51st century hospitality.” Jayne was the first to respond with a grin that swept across his face. Inara raised an eyebrow and asked “So your big plan was to come aboard our ship, get us all intoxicated and take over as captain, wasn’t it?”

Jack laughed and said, “Don’t wish too hard.”

“What if we don’t drink?” asked Simon. 

“You don’t have to but I’m sure one drink isn’t going to kill you.” Jayne gathered glasses and set them on the table in front of Jack. He proceeded to open the bottle of alcohol and pour just a bit in each one. Jayne helped pass them around before returning to his seat. Jack picked up his glass and raised it saying “I’d like to make a toast to the crew of Serenity.” Everyone grabbed their glasses and stood to clink theirs against Jack's. Jayne threw his head back as he drank, clearly not wanting to waste any time. Kaylee sniffed her glass and crinkled her nose, and Jack laughed. Mal took a sip just as Wash and Zoë did. “This is some strong stuff, what exactly is it?” questioned Mal.

“Oh it’s just a little something called Crash, an alcohol of the future. It’s similar to Everclear, that stuff university students drank at parties back in the day.”  
Kaylee stared into her glass at the light coloured liquid before picking up the cup and pressing it to her lips. Her eyes lit up as it hit her tongue and warmed her throat. She coughed a bit, clearing her throat. "Uh I don’t know if I can finish that.“ she said wiping her lips.

"That’s all right!” said Jayne as he leaned across the table and swiped Kaylee’s glass and finished it in one swig. 

"Be careful Jayne, this stuff can kick a grown mans’ ass with ease.“ warned Jack.

"Oooh don’t be s-silly Jack-y, I can t-take it!” replied Jayne. 

Zoë laid her head on Wash’s shoulder, yawning. Wash tipped the last bit of his beverage into his mouth. “Well as much as we’d like to stay and chat, I think Zoë and I are going to head to bed. They stood and everyone said their goodnights, including Jayne who proceeded to hug them both, telling them how much he loved having them around.

"I believe that is our cue to head to our cabins as well” commented Simon. River nodded, and they both stood to leave. Jayne had sat back down but waved to River and Simon anyway.

“That didn’t go as I expected” said Jack.

“May I ask what you were expecting?” asked Inara. 

Jayne interrupted with “So how-bout those valuables you promised us?”

“With time, my dear Jayne. I need to do some unpacking tomorrow and I’ll bring what I’m willing to give up out here for you, all right?” replied Jack.

“Ohhhhhkayyyy…” said Jayne a hint of sadness in his voice. He proceeded to lay his head on the table and clothes his eyes.

“To answer your question, Inara, I didn’t expect everyone to head to bed so early.” She nodded and finished her drink with a gulp. 

“I’ll be in my quarters if anyone needs me” she said with a smile.  
Jack watched her intently as she walked out of the mess hall. She was tall and lean, with curves in the right places. Her dress framed her perfectly, accentuating the sway of her hips as she walked. “She’s quite beautiful, isn’t she?” asked Mal.

“She is one hell of a woman.” replied Jack.

“Well, I’m sure she wouldn’t oblige if you were interested in her services.” said Mal.

“Her services?”

“Yes, she’s a companion, also known as a whore.”

“I see. I’m sure that I could persuade her with things other than money.” said Jack, a hint of coyness in his voice.

“What, your dashing good looks?” asked Mal, grabbing the bottle of Crash and pouring himself and Jack another drink.

“If I wasn’t sure you were heterosexual, I’d swear you were hitting on me, Captain.”

Mal scoffed before saying “You just wish you had the power to get me under you”

Jack smirked, getting up from his seat to move closer to Mal. His face level with Mal’s, and just inches from his ear he whispered “And who’s to say I don’t?” 

Mal swallowed hard before turning to look at Jack. He stared into his blue eyes and said in a low voice “try me.”

A devilish grin spread across Jack’s face and he stood up. He looked at Jayne who was passed out and drooling on the table. “Shouldn’t we take him to his cabin?” asked Jack.

“Yes, I suppose we should.” Jack and Mal each grabbed an arm of Jayne, hoisting him up from the chair and dragging him off to his quarters. Both men were slightly out of breath after they laid Jayne in his bunk. “He’s definitely not light.” said Jack and Mal just laughed. “If you’re interested, I’d be willing to give you a sneak preview of those valuables right now” mentioned Jack.

“I ought to be getting some sleep, Jack.”

“It’ll only take a minute or two.” Jack pleaded.

“Well all right, I suppose I can come take a peek.” replied Mal.

“First, let’s go grab my booze.” The two men walked back to the mess hall, and Jack retrieved his precious alcohol. "Gimme that!“ Mal said and he snatched the bottle from the hands that grasped it. He proceeded to open it and take a couple large gulps before screwing the lid back on and handing it back to Jack. 

"You oughta be careful, Captain. Like I told Jayne, that shit’ll knock you on your ass.”

“I ain’t some 20 year old boy, Jack. I can handle my liquor”

“Right, you may not be a 20 year old boy anymore, but you’ve got an ass like one” retorted Jack. Mal laughed nervously and soon found himself on his back on the table. Jack was over him, hands above shoulders, standing between Mal’s legs. Jack leaned in close, and whispered “You might want to revoke your statement about my power.”  
Mal didn’t have any clue what to do, or even what he wanted to do. His body was warm and limbs felt fuzzy. 

“Welllll, what if I don’t revoke my statement? What are you gonna do bout it?”

Jack stared into Mal’s eyes and after licking his lips he said “You have no idea and I can’t tell you, I have to show you.” He began kissing Mal’s neck, nipping it gently. His fingers found the buttons of Mal’s shirt and undid them slowly, kissing the bit of exposed flesh that followed each button. Mal was amazed, he never thought he’d be on a table like this. He did nothing to stop Jack as he made his way to his belt line, tracing it with his tongue. Mal felt himself growing hard, and his breaths deepened. Jack undid his belt and pants, exposing Mal’s underwear. He slipped a hand underneath the trousers, rubbing his erection. Mal groaned quietly, and Jack decided it was time to remove the other man’s pants.

He slid them off his buttocks, down his legs and off onto the floor. Jack shrugged off his coat and began unbuttoning his own shirt and trousers. Mal laid waiting on the table, admiring Jacks’ smooth stomach and chiseled biceps. Soon Jack was back over Mal, kissing and sucking on his neck, his shoulders, collar bones and chest. Mal wrapped his arms around Jack, using one hand to play with his hair. He could feel Jack’s cock against his, and it made him even more aroused. Jack’s lips brushed Mal’s for the first time and Mal eagerly kissed Jack. He felt Jack smirk as they kissed, his tongue tracing the inside of his lip. Jack’s hands found Mal’s wrists, and brought them together above his head. Jack nibbled Mal’s bottom lip, pulling at it gently. Mal groaned; he happened to enjoy a bit of pain with his pleasure. Jack pressed his body against Mal, grinding his pelvis into him. Jack let Mal’s arms go, and worked his way down his chest to the thing he really wanted to get to know.

Jack used his teeth to pull at Mal’s boxers, exposing his gorgeous cock. He placed one hand around the base, and began using his tongue to swirl around the sensitive head. Mal groaned louder this time and his fingers curled into fists. Jack’s tongue made it’s way down the length of Mal’s member, then back up again. His lips enveloped the head, sucking gently. Mal arched his back, thrusting his cock into Jack’s mouth further. 

"Holy mother of god!” Jack sucked faster, moving his head up and down. “Oh unf ohhhhhh Jack!” Jack felt the spurt of warm cum down his throat and he swallowed it gladly. Mal was breathing heavily, his chest expanding with every inhale. Jack stood up, stretching his back. “You best get up and on the floor or over the table, I’m gonna fuck the hell out of your virgin asshole.”


	3. Captain Tight Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the amount of time it has taken me to update this work. I hope it was worth the wait. Fortunately, since it's my Spring Break, I am going to attempt to write another chapter before it's over! I can't believe I've spent so much time away from this fic, and this chapter is fairly short.

Jack stood over Mal, as he stretched his torso over the mess hall table. “God you have such a cute ass!” said Jack, spanking Mal’s right butt cheek firmly.

Mal responded with a breathy “thank you.” Jack admired the back and ass before him, as he caressed and kissed Mal all over. As usual, Captain Jack Harkness came prepared, and from his pile of clothes, he produced a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms. He graciously lathered his right index finger, as he told Mal to spread his legs farther. Jack pressed the tip of his finger against Mal’s entrance, gently pushing on it. Mal didn’t know how he felt about something being in his ass. “Wait, wait, Jack, tell me it’s not going to hurt.”

“Well this is your first time, right? All I can say is that I promise to go slow and if you tell me to stop I will. I am going to use plenty of lube to avoid painful friction. And I ain’t just going to stick my hard-on in your ass, I’m going to finger you first.”

Mal nodded in consent, and said “Oh okay, go for it, hot stuff.” Jack pressed the tip of his finger into Mal, slowly inching it in further. Mal did not complain, but instead his breath hitched when Jack pressed the finger in up to his knuckle. “Oh god, why didn’t I do this before?” asked Mal, groaning with pleasure. Jack chuckled in response as he pumped his finger in and out of Mal’s ass.The pressure on his prostate was incredible, it was nothing like he had experienced before. Several minutes past, before Jack spoke up again, “are you ready for my cock?" Mal was breathing heavier, and he managed to utter a very demanding yes. Jack withdrew his finger, and proceeded to roll a condom over his member, and rubbed it down with some extra lube. He massaged the tip of his cock against Mal’s asshole, pressing against it tenderly. "Oh g-god, fuck me captain, FUCK ME!” cried Mal.

“You got it, sweet cheeks.” Jack said this as he pushed his penis into Mal, who groaned as his body was thrust forward onto the table. “Ohhhh god wow” moaned Mal.  
“You like that?” asked Jack, who continued to drive himself into Mal. 

“Yes, yes, YES!”

Jack bent closer to Mal whilst still thrusting in order to take hold of Mal’s hard cock and stroke it. Mal was in a whole new state of mind, he couldn’t believe he was being fucked over a table by another man, and he loved it. At the same time, Jack was relishing in the beauty before him. Mal was an exceptional man, his build was sturdy, his back well defined. Sweat drenched Jack’s hair, dripping onto his forehead. “Gosh, you’ve got such a sweet, tight ass.” Mal was unable to respond, the pleasure was overwhelming. Any pain he experienced was squashed by the immense amount of joy he was feeling. 

“Fa-faster!” shouted Mal. Jack released Mal’s erection, focusing on pounding his own member into the lovely ass before him. Jack could feel himself growing closer to orgasm, and immediately ordered Mal to touch himself. 

“Grab your cock, I want you to cum for me.” Mal obeyed and began to stroke himself vigorously, moaning loudly.

“FUCK! Ohh hhnnnnmmmm” Jack shuddered violently as he came, throwing his head back. This caused Mal to groan with pleasure “hnnn ohhhhgod I’m gonna cummm!” And he did, his body tightening, cum spurting from his erection, wetting his hands, dripping onto the floor below the table. Both men panted as they relaxed, endorphins surging through their bodies. Jack withdrew his cock, removing the used condom and placing it in a nearby trash receptacle.

Jack began picking up his belongings, while Mal remained hunched over the table, panting. He pulled on his boxer shorts that were black and speckled with golden stars. Mal watched him intently, smirking at his silly underwear. “Nice boxers, space boy” he said breathily. 

“Thanks Captain tight ass” replied Jack, strutting past the table. Mal gained enough strength to stand and pick up his own clothing, quickly dressing himself. “Gosh, what time is it?” asked Jack. Mal didn’t reply but shrugged as he wiped up the mess he made on the floor. 

“I’m exhausted, so how about you show me to my quarters, Captain?” said Jack, placing his hand on Mal’s shoulder. Mal stood, and waved his arm towards the exit, and Jack followed him down hall, leading him to his cabin. 

“I hope we can do this again sometime, Mal.” Mal nodded, scratching his head nervously. 

“Yeah, uh sure, I guess” he said. His embarrassment was eating at him and Jack made sure to hold his eye contact while he undressed himself for bed. Mal felt his hands clench into fists as the man before him stripped once again. He was undoubtedly attracted to Jack, but he felt uncomfortable admitting it to himself, and couldn’t see himself telling anyone on his crew.

“I don’t think the two of us could fit in this bed even if we slept head to toe” joked Jack, “so I suppose I will see you at breakfast, Captain.”

“Right, goodnight Jack, sleep well.” And with that, Mal left to retreat to his own quarters. Thoughts of the handsome, Captain Jack Harkness filled his mind as he undressed, arousing him so much that his cock hardened. He laid down in his bed, trying to think of something other than sex as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. 51st Century Kind of Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal stares at Jack, Inara gets time alone with Jack, and everyone is doing swell, besides Jayne. Plot, plot, plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand I'm back! Momentarily at least. I've been pushing myself to work on this for a while, and I am glad to say that I will have another chapter up really soon! Next one will be smutty, I swear it. I'm so used to writing just smut that once I started this, over a year ago, I've been really into the story itself, minus the sexy times. Hopefully my plot writing skills are as good as my smut writing skills. Thank you all for reading!
> 
> youhavebeencumberbatched.tumblr.com

Mal stepped into the mess hall where his crew was chatting happily over breakfast. “Man I had such an odd dream last night, it was so realistic! I woke up drenched in sweat, and I swore our ol’ girl was going down.” said Kaylee. 

“Perhaps it was some sort of premonition?” suggested River, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Kaylee ignored this comment and continued to tell the story. Mal saw Jack, who was completely enthralled by Kaylee’s detailed description, his eyes on her, mouth slightly open; he looked eager. Mal poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the open seat at the head of the table. 

“Good morning” he boomed over his crew’s chatter. 

Almost in unison, an enthusiastic “Good morning, Captain” was returned. 

“How’d you sleep last night, Jack?” asked Simon.

“I slept very well, thank you!” replied Jack. His smile radiated brilliantly, and before Mal realized he was staring in Jack’s direction, Jack rose from his seat and declared that he was going to organize his quarters. Mal snapped back to reality and nodded as Jack cleared his spot and headed down the hall. 

“Ah well, I’m going to play with my dinosaurs” said Wash jokingly. Wash stood and headed to the exit with Zoë following close behind him. Jayne was the only one who seemed more quiet than usual, and his head rested on the table next to a full mug of coffee. 

“Are you alright there Jayne?” asked Mal. 

His eyelids were heavy as he pulled himself up, “Mhm, just a bit hungover. That shit really kicked my ass.” It was a rare occasion that Jayne drank enough to end up with a nasty hangover, so Mal and the rest of the crew were surprised that he looked so tired. Simon offered to give him some medication, and then recommended getting plenty of rest and rehydration. Jack had left the mess hall by this point and was making his way down the corridor when he realized that Mal was following him. “Hello captain” said Jack, a mild smirk playing on his lips. 

“I know this ship well, and I know you’re not going back to your cabin, Jack.” 

Jack shrugged and threw his hands in the air, “What can I say, I’d like to get to know your friend Inara.” said Jack. Mal continued to follow through the ship to just outside the door that lead to Inara’s room. 

“She’ll charge you, you know.” stated Mal.

“Of course, but I’m not here for sex, not right now at least. I’m just here to chat. Discuss business. Learn more about the crew, you know, figure this whole place out.” Mal nodded, and turned to leave, muttering something about Jack being a stranger and how he has no need to know more about the crew.   
Once Mal was out of sight, Jack stepped forward and rapped his knuckles a couple times on the door. The door slid open to reveal Inara, wearing an elegant, red silk dress. The part covering her midriff was made from a sheer fabric, and the hem had small golden beads sewn onto it. Her dark curly hair rested gently on her shoulders, and a soft welcoming look spread across her face when she saw the handsome newcomer outside her cabin. 

“Why hello there, Captain Jack Harkness” she said coyly.

“Good morning, may I come in and speak with you, lovely lady?” asked Jack. Inara raised a suspicious eyebrow, the tone in his voice sounded awfully flirtatious. “Hmm, I suppose” she responded and stepped back to allow him inside. Inara was an incredibly smart woman, and she knew exactly how to play this game. She could tell by the look in Jack’s eyes that he was not as innocent as he pretended to be. He was outwardly flirtatious with everyone on the crew. When Simon questioned him about his openness, he claimed to be a “51st century kind of guy.” Jack walked into her room, observing all of her interesting possessions. Her bed was reasonably sized, with a slightly curved couch in the corner. Exquisite fabrics hung from the ceiling and walls, giving the room a comforting, yet sultry feel. Candles were lit, and a hookah sat on a small table near the sofa. 

“You have lavish tastes, Inara.” said Jack, who was in awe at how different this room was from the rest of the ship. 

“Thank you, have a seat” and she waved her arm towards the couch. As he sat down, Inara asked, “would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you” Jack said. 

Inara began preparing a teapot as Jack leaned back onto the sofa. “So, any particular reason you came by this morning?” 

“Well I didn’t see you at breakfast and you’re the only one I haven’t had much conversation with. I couldn’t resist the chance of getting to know such a stunning woman.”  
Inara snickered, but smiled at Jack as she handed him a cup of tea. 

“At least you’re honest, I like a good honest man” she retorted. She sat on a pillow across from the couch, and sipped her tea. Her empty hand stroked a golden tassel that hung from the corner of the pillow. 

“So, tell me about yourself, gorgeous.” Jack looked at Inara intently as she began to tell him a bit about her life. She told him of Sihnon, the planet she was born on; about becoming a licensed companion, and how she met Malcolm. She began leasing one of Serenity’s shuttles about a year ago, and it wasn’t only her sleeping quarters, she ran her business from it as well. That explained the luscious fabrics, ambient lighting and overall seductive look of her room. Inara asked about Jack’s life, she was truly curious since he claimed to be from the 51st century. The had talked for over an hour when a knock came at the door. Inara excused herself and stood to answer the door. It was Mal, announcing they were scheduled to land on Beaumonde, a relatively wealthy planet, where the crew would get to enjoy some fresh air and restock supplies. Mal leaned forward and asked Inara quietly if Jack was causing any problems. She shook her head and smiled, making sure he was reassured before he left.


	5. Happiness is a Warm Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew's landed on Beaumonde, and it's time to do some sight-seeing. Mal and Jack get up to no good, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh smut, how I missed writing thee. Hopefully from here till the last chapter I will be including smut. I'm slowly working out a way to get Inara, Jack and Mal all into the same room for a threesome, so I promise that will come eventually. 
> 
> A note about the title for the chapter, if you're unfamiliar with Beatles music you may not even recognize it. I've always thought the song eluded to sexual desire. In fact, John Lennon himself admitted that the song has a double meaning, for guns and sexuality.
> 
> *Perineum: An erogenous zone receptive of massage. Present in both males and females, this is the bit of skin that lies between the anus and balls, or the vaginal opening and anus.

Serenity landed on Beaumonde and the crew took public transport to New Dunsmuir, a lovely seaside town. Inara set up her appointments here with clientele and left the crew to do so. Kaylee, River, Simon, Wash and Zöe headed for the beach. Jayne went to New Huntsville to pick up a case of Old Earth style Kentucky Bourbon from the Earth That Was distillery. Jack was unfamiliar with the place, but Mal promised to show him around. Mal and Jack wandered the tree lined streets, enjoying the fresh air. The town was a popular tourist attraction, as it was one of the few places on Beaumonde that wasn’t heavily polluted. Business owners thrived, and all the tourist attractions were quite popular. 

Brightly colored flowers bloomed along the sidewalk, gently swaying in the breeze. Jack strolled beside Mal, pleased with their place of landing. Mal wasn’t talking much, but inside his head was a different story. He was feeling all sorts of things, confused, jealous, annoyed, and a bit excited. Mal knew Jack had interest in Inara, and for some reason it made him mildly jealous. At the same time, Mal was in serious denial about his sexual attraction and interest in Jack. He was often attracted to females but he couldn’t seem to resist the flirtatious space man. He previously tried to justify his night with Jack by telling himself he was wasted. While he had been intoxicated, he was still capable of making decisions, as he had given consent. Perhaps, just this time, Mal would allow himself to have a little fun. Jack was an attractive man and he wouldn’t be with Serenity forever.

Mal smirked as he realized him and Jack would be alone for the next couple hours. They had made a plan to return to Serenity at 1900 hours for dinner and it was only a few minutes after 1600. Jack had seen a smirk spread across Mal’s face and questioned him, “What are you feeling smug about, Captain?”

Mal chuckled, “Oh nothing, Captain Jack.”

“Is there anywhere in particular we’re going?” asked Jack.

Mal pondered his question for a moment as they continued to walk through the town. “There’s this beautiful old mansion that has free self-guided tours, if you’re interested.”

“That sounds interesting, I’m always up for diving a bit into history.” responded Jack.The two men made their way back towards the main section of town, Mal spouting off bits of information about Beaumonde as they went. The mansion was from1972, and the stairs were cracked and weathered. “Of course this isn’t the original location, it was preserved and transferred here before Earth became uninhabitable.” said Mal. They stepped inside the double doors, which dawned large, golden door handles. Inside the entryway was a little old man, who sat inside a small booth handing out information and accepting donations. Mal grabbed Jack a pamphlet, and they moved through the second set of doors.

From hardwood to shag carpeting in seconds flat, the two men wandered down the hallway taking in all the interesting artwork on the walls. They ended up in a large living room area, where the carpet was an light brown color. A fireplace took up a large portion of the far wall and below it was a hot tub. Carpeted steps surrounded the sunken hot tub, and a long coffee table sat on one side accompanied by a floral print sofa. The walls were covered in cedar wood planks which gave the house a very warm, natural feel. Yellow curtains hung around the windows, and hanging plants were in every corner. Jack wondered if people were allowed in the hot tub, since it was full and bubbling. Mal made his way to the other side of the living room where an old wooden liquor cabinet sat behind a small bar with three stools. Inside he found a bottle of Jack Daniels and a half full bottle of Grey Goose Vodka. Mal turned around when he heard a splash, and there he was, in all his glory. Jack had closed off the living room by pulling a wooden sliding door across the entrance. He now stood stark nude in the hot tub smiling. “Come on in, the water’s fine.” said Jack, his voice dripping with seduction.

“What the fuck are you doing? Aren’t you worried someone is going to come in? Are you trying to get us kicked off this planet?!” scolded Mal. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander Jack’s perfect form, but he was rather upset that Jack had thought it okay to strip and hop in the tub. It may have been 2517, but people still weren’t too keen on public nudity. 

“Oh relax, this place isn’t even busy! Besides, I slipped the guy at the front a generous donation and he said he wouldn’t let people bother us.”

Mal began laughing, shaking his head. “Gosh, you really are something, aren’t you?”

“Why thank you, kind sir” Jack said, sounding like a southern bell. “Now, would you get your cute butt in here?”

Mal hesitated but recalled what he had previously discussed with himself. He needed to let go, have a little fun, enjoy his life. “Alright, I’m coming.” Mal sat down on one of the carpeted steps and removed his boots. He pulled off his suspenders and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off as he stood to remove his pants. Jack watched him intently, whistling when the pants fell to the floor. Mal stepped down closer to the hot tub, about ready to climb in when Jack shot him a dirty look and said “Now now, you best be taking those boxers off if you’re gonna make it outta here without anyone knowing.”

“Right.” said Mal. He was hesitant, but took a deep breath and pulled off his underwear. 

“That’s what I like to see!” cooed Jack, smiling. Mal got into the hot tub, quickly sitting down so the water came up to his chest. Jack moved closer to Mal and laid his hand on Jack’s thigh, gently stroking it. Mal’s breath hitched as Jack’s hand moved up his thigh, running his fingertips along the inside. His eyes closed as Jack leaned in to kiss Mal’s neck, his breath tickling Mal’s ear. Jack licked his earlobe, nibbling the flesh.

Mal turned his head towards Jack, kissing his lips eagerly. Jack returned the enthusiasm and entwined his other hand in Mal’s hair, pulling the man closer to him. Their hot, wet bodies pressed together as they kissed, fiery and passionate. Hands groped and rubbed, pulled and held, the water splashing softly around them. Jack broke free, his breathing heavier, water droplets rolling down his chest. “I want you to suck my cock.” Jack growled, a tone of authority in his voice. He moved up to the edge of the hot tub, so his legs dangled in, but his erection was accessible. Mal complied, moving so he was in between Jack’s legs, his knees on the resting on the bench under the water.  
Mal was somewhat intimidated by the cock before him, but used one hand to grip the shaft as he wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck, slow and hard. Jack’s head tilted back, and a deep groan escaped his throat. Mal’s other hand hand roamed over Jack’s thigh and groin as he enveloped the large erection before him. As Mal went down, Jack shuddered slightly and bit back a moan. Mal was incredibly hard, and he so desperately wanted Jack to suck him off too. Mal’s head bobbed up, and his tongue swirled the head, dipping into the slit. Mal looked straight into Jack’s eyes as he went down once more, causing Jack to release a low growl.  
Jack laid back onto the floor, his hands gripping the shag carpet. Mal continued to suck and tease him, making sure to draw it out. He wanted Jack to beg for it, he wanted to make him whimper. But Jack had too much pride to ask for his orgasm, so instead he began lifting his hips as Mal drew his head upwards. This allowed Jack’s cock to remain engulfed in wet heat for as long as possible. Jack grew dangerously close to climax as Mal intensified his speed and suction. Sloppy, wet noises came from Mal’s mouth as he deep throated Jack’s gorgeous prick. Mal cupped Jack’s balls with his free hand, gently playing with them. Jack’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the   
carpet tighter, his back curving into an arch.

“OH FUCK!” he cried, his body trembling as the waves of orgasm overtook him. Jack’s world dissolved into pleasure and his hot cum ran down the back of Mal’s throat. Mal continued to work Jack’s erection, milking his cock for every last drop and licking it up fervently. Jack felt himself melting into the floor, his tense muscles relaxing as the fire low in his abdomen subsided. J

ack inhaled deeply and asked “You swear you’ve never had cock before?”

Mal’s lips were wet with saliva and cum that dripped down his chin. He nodded and said quietly, “you’re the first.”

“I’m quite impressed with your ability to take in all of Captain Jack Jr.” he laughed.

“Yeah well, I’ve watched enough pornography and I’ve never had a very sensitive gag reflex, so I suppose I’m lucky.” replied Mal. Jack sat up and removed his legs from the hot tub. Mal stood and joined Jack on the edge, laying down on the floor. He meant to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, but Jack was on top of him pinning his wrists above his head before he had the chance.

“Now it’s my turn to tease you” purred Jack. He planted a sensual kiss upon Mal’s reddened lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, biting the swollen flesh with a bit of force. Mal tensed as one of Jack’s hands left his wrist, moving to his chest. Jack dragged his fingernails across Mal’s smooth torso, enjoying the way his skin felt on his own. Jack planted a string of sultry kisses along Mal’s neck, nipping at him along the way. He situated himself between Mal’s legs, freeing Mal’s other wrist. Jack ran his hands over Mal’s chest and down his stomach, stopping to lean forward and kiss the area above Mal’s erection. Mal was incredibly hard and a droplet of precum had formed at his tip. Jack saw this and made a point to flatten his tongue, licking from the base of Mal’s cock to his head, momentarily engulfing the tip in his wet heat.  
Mal gasped, and rocked his hips upwards in an attempt to thrust his erection deeper into Jack’s mouth. Jack saw this coming and backed off before Mal could do so. Jack snickered as Mal cried out in frustration, bucking his hips aggressively. Jack proceeded to leave kisses everywhere but Mal’s cock; his neck, chest, stomach, and thighs. 

“Ask for it” Jack said sternly. Like Jack, Mal had a sense of pride as well, but he was much weaker when it came to his own sexual gratification. 

“Please suck me off” murmured Mal.

“Hmmm? I didn’t hear that, could you repeat yourself?”

“Suck my cock” demanded Mal, much louder and with more authority this time around.

Jack grinned, “aye aye captain!” Jack raised his left palm, licking it several times before grasping the erection before him. He began slowly stroking it, causing Mal to whine for more. His pace quickened, slowed, quickened and slowed before he placed his lips on the head of Mal’s cock. Jack lapped at the newly formed precum, making eye contact with Mal. He swirled his tongue around the head, teasing and taunting Mal before he took him all in. Mal moaned with pleasure, one hand grabbing a fistful of Jack’s hair. He thrust his hips up, fucking Jack’s velvety, hot mouth. Jack’s lips were a shade darker than usual as he continued to suck Mal’s cock. The slippery, wet sounds were almost obscene as Jack sped up, his head bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm. He carefully found his way under Mal’s balls to massage the man’s perineum. This took Mal a bit by surprise, but he loved the way it felt.

Mal felt like he was falling as his body quivered, the electricity of orgasm overtaking his senses. “OHHHH god, fuck, YES JACK!” he stuttered. Jack pulled back at the last second and let Mal’s cum spurt all over his face and run down his neck. He licked his lips as he finished pumping Mal’s cock with his hands. He flicked his tongue over the head a few times before crawling up next to Mal and kissing him. Jack rested his head on Mal’s shoulder and watched as Mal’s chest rose and fell with each breath.  
“God damn, you’re too good.” rasped Mal. The two men rested for a few moments before cleaning up and getting dressed. Jack peeked at his watch, noticing they only had a short amount of time till they were supposed to be back at Serenity for dinner with the crew. 

“Let’s get going, we don’t want the rest of the crew to get any ideas.” said Jack, heading for the door. 

“Right.” said Mal, who followed close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic! If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, I appreciate constructive feedback!


	6. Step Inside, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew regathers at the serenity for dinner, Jack and Mal discuss payment, and Mal exchanges kisses with Inara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to adding the sixth chapter! Even though finals are coming up I should get around to posting the seventh and final chapter before Spring break.
> 
> *I used "scratch" to refer to loot or valuables as it is common slang in the Firefly Universe, especially in the Underworld.

Mal and Jack approached Serenity, chatting about the architecture of the old buildings. Wash and Zöe were outside the ship sitting on a nearby bench, their fingers entwined. Simon, Kaylee and River were busy on board, preparing the evening meal. Kaylee was enthusiastically slicing fresh fruit and vegetables she had picked up at a farmer’s market near the beach. Simon watched River as she added things to a pan, stirring them gently. Jayne sat at the mess hall table, cleaning his guns. He hummed a tune to himself as he placed each piece on the table before him. 

Wash waved to Jack and Mal as they boarded Serenity; Jack outstretched his hand, waving just before he disappeared through the entrance. The two men found their way to the mess hall where they greeted the crew, sitting down at the table. “How was the beach?” asked Jack, sounding rather interested.

“Oh it was lovely, there were kids building sand castles and dogs chasing frisbees...” chimed Kaylee, glancing up at Jack from her cutting board.

“Yes, it was quite nice, getting a bit of fresh air,” responded Simon, walking over to the table and resting his hands on the back of an empty chair. River simply nodded her head as she continued to stir the meal.

Jayne was intently focused on his guns, but he looked up to Jack, asking, “What did you two end up doing?” 

Jack smirked as he contemplated his answer, but before he could say, _we had a bit of fun in a hot tub_ , Mal spoke up and told Jayne that they took a self-guided tour of an Earth home from the 1970s. He proceeded to ramble on with historical facts and a description of the interior design. Jayne nodded his head as Mal talked, putting his guns back together. “Ah well it sounds like we all had a nice time then!, piped up Wash, who was standing in the doorway, his lovely wife by his side. Zöe went to help Kaylee, Wash sat down next to Jayne, and Jack clasped his hands together, resting them on his stomach. Inara had yet to return, but Kaylee made sure to save her some food.

After dinner, everyone thanked Kaylee and River for preparing such a delicious meal. Wash and Zöe headed to their quarters for some alone time, while Kaylee, River and Simon decided to take an evening walk. Jayne went to a local bar and met up with some old friends who were staying on Beaumonde. Jack brought Mal to his quarters, where he had stacked two cases of valuables. “So, is this the scratch you promised us as payment?,” asked Mal, his tone slightly sassy.

Jack chuckled, “Indeed they are Captain, you can trust that these items are of incredible value,” said Jack, sounding quite confident. 

“To be completely honest with you Jack, I don’t know if I can take your valuables. I don’t think you owe me, or the crew anything. You’ve treated us well, and so far, I uh...I wouldn’t mind if you stayed with us for a while longer, I’m sure the crew would agree with me” Mal’s lips curved into a sheepish smile and his eyes dropped to the floor. “Unless you need to leave of course.”

Jack was grinning from ear to ear, and he laid a large hand on Mal’s shoulder. “I would love to stay at least a few more days, Captain,” said Jack happily. “Besides, I have yet to _really_ get to know Inara.” 

Mal’s smile faded slightly and he chuckled awkwardly, “Heh, yeah you’re right, you haven’t.” He was unsure why he was getting so uncomfortable with the idea of Jack fucking Inara. Inara had sex with other people all the time, it was her career, she was a companion after all. But the thought of Jack being intimate with her made him burn with envy; there was no way he could stop Jack, or Inara, and he didn’t want to be a controlling bastard.

“Well, Jack, I’ll leave you to it then.” Jack reached for Mal’s hand as Mal stepped towards the door. He missed it just barely as the other man left the small cabin. Jack sighed, sitting down on the bed. _He doesn’t want me to sleep with Inara,_ he thought, a puzzled look creeping over his face. 

Mal moved quickly down the hallway and kept walking until he reached the door that lead to Inara’s pod. He didn’t even have to knock, when Inara stepped through the doorway suddenly. “Oh! Hello Inara,” Mal said, placing his right hand on the back of his head, scratching aimlessly. 

“Why hello Malcolm,” replied Inara, smiling at the captain. “Why don’t you come in and we can chat for a bit” she offered, stepping aside to let Mal through. He nodded and  
entered her room, quickly taking a seat on the nearby couch. 

“You look upset, Mal, is everything alright? Did something happen with you and Jack?”, asked Inara, seating herself next to Mal. He ran his hands nervously over his thighs, curling his fingers inward as he reached his knees. 

“I’m okay, I just have a lot on my mind, you know?” replied Mal, turning his face to look at her. Her eyes were gentle and full of concern. 

“Is there anything you want to talk about? You know that I am more than willing to listen and provide any sort of advice that I can” she said, placing a hand on top of Mal’s. Uncurling his fingers, he flipped his palm upwards so that Inara’s palm laid in his. She left her hand there, stroking the base of his thumb with her own. 

“I suppose I should be honest, I uh...I had sex with Captain Jack. We fooled around today at a museum too, I don’t have feelings for him but I enjoy his company. He keeps talking about you, about how he wants to sleep with you. For some god damned reason, it makes me jealous. I know it’s illogical, but I just can’t shake the feeling you’re going to leave Serenity to be with him.” Mal looked down at their hands, Inara’s perfect fingers had entwined with his.

“Why would I want to leave you, the crew, this wonderful ship, all for some time traveller who claims to be from the 51st century? Yes, I think Jack’s intriguing, his appearance is next to flawless, and he seems like quite the catch. But I am not interested in leaving Serenity behind. I appreciate my time here, I relish in having my own shuttle, and most of all I love...” Inara trailed off, turning her face away from Mal.

Mal squeezed her hand gently, “I know how you feel,” he whispered. He let go of her hand, using his own to brush her dark curls behind her ear. She turned her face toward him once more; their eyes piercing each other’s. Mal found her chin with two of his fingers, bringing her face toward his. Their foreheads touched; Inara’s breath was warm and smelled of honey; _I wonder if she tastes that sweet,_ he thought. Inara looked from Mal’s ocean blue eyes to his light pink lips, _I should kiss him,_ she considered. It seemed as though Mal had the same thought because just as she leaned in, he did as well, the two meeting in a tender kiss. Inara parted her lips, allowing Mal’s tongue to trace a line along the inside of her lip. He kissed her hungrily, a hand cradling the back of her head, his long fingers entangled in her lush curls. Inara pulled Mal’s bottom lip into her mouth, nipping it gently, eliciting a small grunt.

Their kisses became more heated, and Inara broke free for a moment to get into Mal’s lap. She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him passionately once more. His hands wandered her back, running down her sides to her thighs and back up again. Mal pulled her close against his chest, his lips finding their way down her neck where he kissed, nibbled and sucked on her flesh. Her hands slid between them, finding the buttons on his shirt and skilfully undoing them, one by one. Mal planted a series of kisses over her collar bones, moving back up her neck to her plump lips. Their tongues swirled around each other as Mal sat forward, gripping onto Inara’s thighs, just under her butt cheeks. He picked her up, her legs tightening around his waist. She giggled, “Mal, what are you doing?”, her tone playful. Mal just smiled and walked over to her large bed, where he laid her down. He unclasped his suspenders, removing his own shirt and letting it fall to the floor. He unbuckled his holster and set it on the bedside table. Inara watched intently, biting her bottom lip as he undressed.

Inara was wearing a black, sleeveless nightie embroidered with gold beads. Before Mal had arrived, she was relaxing, and didn’t realize she would be seeing any of the crew that evening. Underneath she wore a simple pair of lacy red panties, which Mal had caught a glimpse of after setting her on the bed. He admired how gorgeous she was, how her tan skin seemed to glow under the ambient lighting. He laid down on the bed next to her, propping himself up on an elbow so that he could lean over her. Mal pushed her hair out of her face before running his tongue along the spot where her lips met. She caught him by surprise slightly, sucking his tongue into her mouth, causing Mal to release another small groan. Mal’s free hand wandered her body, running his fingertips down her bare arms, chest and torso, pausing to feel her nipples harden beneath the silken fabric. Her chest rose and fell faster as her breath quickened; _I want him so bad_ , she thought. Mal wanted Inara as well, he always had.


	7. Come Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited threesome is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god I am the WORST at posting consistently. Life happened, you know, usual excuses. But here it is, the final chapter of this damn fic is finished. I hope y'all enjoy it!  
> Now that this work is complete I would really appreciate some constructive crit, or feedback if you have any.

Captain Jack Harkness was determined to talk to Mal about his interest in Inara. He could tell that it made Mal quite uncomfortable and he hoped he could put Mal’s mind at ease by being forward with him. What Mal and Jack had was purely friendship, with a side of strong sexual attraction. Jack enjoyed his time with Mal, but he wasn’t the first, nor would he be Jack’s last. Jack left his cabin, stretching his arms over his head and yawned as he left. He made his way to the mess hall, where Simon sat reading a thick book, alone. He read aloud to himself under his breath, murmuring medical terminology as he went along. “Good evening, Simon” said Jack, approaching the large dining table. 

“Evening, Jack”, Simon replied quietly, not taking his eyes off of the book.

“What are you reading?” asked Jack, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as he bent over the table to examine the book.

“The DSM, twentieth edition” responded Simon, only breaking his concentration to briefly glance at Jack, who was now inches away, hovering next to Simon’s shoulder. His tone wasn’t annoyed, but he didn’t sound too enthused about being interrupted either.

“Ahh, I see. How interesting,” Jack brushed Simon’s shoulder with his arm as he pulled a chair out and sat down. “Anything in there about why some people get jealous when one has intimate relations with multiple people?” he asked.

Simon looked mildly puzzled as he lifted his head and closed the book. “Uh, I’m not sure. You do realize this is a manual about various mental illnesses right? Not some book that has relationship advice.”

Jack smiled and nodded “Yeah, I’m aware of what it is. I was kinda hoping to get some advice from you, actually.”

“Oh, sure. What can I do for you Jack?” asked Simon, lacing his fingers together atop the book.

“I’m in a bit of a predicament. But I’m going to be blunt with you because you seem like a trustworthy and honest person. Your captain and I have been...intimate, and I have noticed he seems uncomfortable whenever I mention Inara. I hope to discuss this matter with him because I don’t want him feeling jealous, or uneasy about my attraction to her. Inara showed interest in me when we last spoke, and I would like to follow that interest, if you think it’s appropriate.”

Simon chewed his lower lip in contemplation for a moment, “Mal hasn’t told any of us, but we know that he loves Inara, and the only reason he isn’t troubled by the clients she sees is because they are simply clients, they pay for her service. You on the other hand are an outsider seeking sexual interaction without payment. Mal is bound to be jealous, although him and Inara are not in a committed relationship. If you care about Mal at all, you won’t pursue Inara... alone.”

“Hmm, okay. I appreciate your honesty, Simon. But what exactly do you mean by pursuing her ‘alone’?” asked Jack.

“Well uh...since you have already had relations with Mal, who I assume was receptive, perhaps a ménage à trois is in order?” said Simon, who smiled awkwardly as Jack’s face lit up.

“What a fantastic idea! Thank you Simon, you’ve been a great help. You know, I wouldn’t object to being intimate with you, if you were ever curious about what it’s like to be with a man” said Jack, flirtatiously.

Simon’s face flushed red, and he looked back at his book, and cleared his throat. “Uh thank you for the offer, Captain Harkness, but I think I’m going to have to turn you down for now. Good luck with your endeavors.” Simon stood from his chair, tucked the large book under his arm and made a beeline for the nearest exit. Jack smiled to himself and sighed as he went to the opposite door and headed down the corridor towards Inara’s room.

Mal’s clothes lay at the foot of the bed, Inara’s nighty dangling off the side, throw pillows scattered across the floor. A knock on the door startled Inara slightly, and she gently moved out from under Mal’s arm. She threw on a dark purple robe emblazoned with golden leaves, and carefully stepped towards the door. “Oh. Hello Captain Jack. I wasn’t expecting anyone to come by so late.”

Jack took a moment to respond, he was too busy admiring Inara’s beauty. Her hair was messy, but her curls rested gently upon her shoulders, her deep purple robe hung loosely over her body, obviously thrown on with some haste. Inara looked at him expectantly, waiting his reply. “I uh...I actually came here to propose something. Would it be alright if I came in?” 

Inara glanced over her shoulder at the bed where Mal lay, sleeping soundly, the sheet just barely covering his nakedness. She shrugged, and stepped aside, allowing Jack to enter the dimly lit room. “Oh, I didn’t realize Mal was here...but I suppose it’s not a bad thing” Jack said quietly. Inara closed the door and sat down in a plush chair. Jack took the couch across from her, stretching his arms over his head. “So, what is this proposal you speak of?” asked Inara, leaning forward, the robe falling away from her chest, exposing the bare flesh beneath. 

“As you have most likely noticed, I am quite interested in you, Inara. But I am also aware that Mal has a much stronger, more romantic attraction to you than I. I do not want to cross any boundaries, or make Mal uncomfortable by sleeping with you. This is why I am proposing we have a threesome, a ménage à trois, as Simon said. Mal and I have already engaged sexually, so I know that he enjoys sex with me” said Jack.

Over on the bed, Mal’s eyes opened wide as Jack told Inara about their sexual escapades. He remained quiet, listening to Inara’s response.

“Well well, that’s enlightening, I never knew Mal had interest in males. I have experience with threesomes, it is not at all uncommon among my clientele. If Mal consents, so do I. I would be more than happy to fuck you both, and watch you fuck each other” replied Inara.

Mal sat up, and Jack looked over at him as he pulled the sheet around his naked body. “Good evening, sleepy head” said Jack. Mal raised his hand nervously and waved, standing and moving to join the other man on the couch. “I was just asking Inara if you two would be interested in a th-”. Mal stood before Jack and dropped his sheet, revealing his masculine beauty in all its glory. Mal met Jack’s eyes, staring him down as he drew closer, eventually climbing on top of Jack. Mal took Jack’s chin in his hand and pressed a firm kiss against his lips. Jack kissed him back, rather aggressively, as though he hungered for his touch. Mal pulled back, and began kissing down Jack’s neck. Inara watched eagerly from her chair, leaning back and spreading her legs, allowing her hand to wander over her torso. Mal kissed Jack’s earlobe and whispered “yes”, as his hands began unbuttoning Jack’s shirt. Jack looked to Inara, who smiled and rose from her chair, and made her way to the bed. With his shirt unbuttoned, Mal moved to Jack’s trousers, undoing them as well. Mal climbed off of Jack, and stood, pulling Jack to his feet before yanking down his pants. “You’re already getting hard” Mal teased, running a hand over Jack’s boxers.

“Come on boys” Inara cooed, letting her silken robe fall to her feet. Mal and Jack joined her moments later, and the three of them started kissing each other, hands roaming, squeezing, and caressing. Inara rolled Jack over onto his back, pinning him to the bed and kissing him, biting his bottom lip as she sucked it into her mouth. Mal ran his hand down Jack’s abdomen, slipping it under the elastic band of his underwear. He pulled Jack’s cock out of his boxers and began to stroke him. Inara kissed her way down Jack’s neck, chest and stomach before using her tongue to tease Jack’s cock while Mal continued slowly stroking it. Jack bit back a moan as Inara engulfed the head of his cock, and Mal released his grip, moving to stroke his own. 

Jack’s back arched as Inara continued to suck, kiss, and lick his erection. She was careful not to push him over the edge just yet. Jack reached out for Mal, gripping onto the other man’s muscular thigh. “Mal...please fuck my mouth” Jack breathed. Mal obliged and situated himself above Jack’s face, the tip of his cock resting on Jack’s darkened lips. The pink head was wet with precum, and Jack’s tongue lapped it up before Mal slid the head into Jack’s mouth. Mal’s head tilted back and a low groan escaped his lips as the rest of his cock was taken into Jack’s hot mouth. Inara let Jack’s erection slip out of her mouth one last time before reaching into a box next to her bed for a bottle of lube. “You’re going to need this later” she said to Mal, who removed himself from Jack’s mouth and turned to face her. Jack sat up and kissed down Mal’s back, using one hand to squeeze his firm butt. Inara straddled Jack, running her hands over his chest and abdomen, grazing his hard cock with her thumb. Jack turned his attention to Inara, and Mal followed, situating himself over the man’s legs as well, behind Inara. His hands found her breasts, and started teasing her nipples, lightly pulling and pinching them. Inara rose up on her knees, grinding her body against Mal. Jack cupped her mound with his hand and used two fingers to rub circles over her clit. She moaned loudly as he slipped one long finger inside her, and then another. She was already quite wet and it only made Jack even more eager to fuck her. As Inara continued to grind against Mal, Jack felt Mal’s erection brush against his hand. _When did he have time to put a condom on?_ thought Jack. Jack withdrew his fingers from Inara and resumed rubbing her clit. Inara bent forward, leaning over Jack, her hands on either side of him. Jack watched Mal’s facial expression fade to bliss as he pushed inside Inara. Both Inara and Mal moaned with pleasure, and Jack couldn’t help but allow a sultry groan to escape his lips as he watched the two gorgeous humans fucking.

Jack managed to slide out from under Inara, flip around and continue servicing Inara’s swollen clit, this time with his tongue. Inara’s moans grew louder, her hands grabbing onto fist-fulls of sheet as Mal intensified his pace. Mal felt Inara’s body tighten under him, and she cried out in ecstasy, “Oh god, fuck me, yes Mal, yes!” Inara shook with orgasm, and Mal felt time slow as he climaxed alongside her. 

Jack moved out from under Inara once more and leaned against the headboard, watching Mal withdraw from her, both of them slumping to the bed. Several minutes passed before anyone spoke or moved, and it was Inara who interrupted the quiet. “I want you to fuck him, Jack. Fuck Mal for me.” Jack took the lube Inara had set out earlier and lathered his index finger. Mal rolled over, and got on his knees, spreading them. Jack used one hand to grip Mal’s left asscheek, and with his right hand he used his lubed index finger to press against Mal’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, and Mal’s breath hitched slightly as Jack pulled his finger almost all the way out, and pushed back in. Inara leaned against the headboard and began to rub her clit as she watched the two men. “I want Mal to lick me while you finger him,” purred Inara. Jack and Mal re-situated accordingly and Inara parted her lips, allowing Mal to swirl his tongue over her sensitive clit. Inara bucked her hips as Mal flattened his tongue against her, teasing her hole with the tip of a finger. One of her hands grabbed a fistful of hair and pushed his face into her wetness. Jack continued to finger Mal, and decided it was time to add a second finger. He added a bit more lube, and carefully pushed in another finger. Mal was taken by surprise but he continued to lap at Inara’s clit, before sputtering “Jack, just fuck me already”. Jack removed his fingers, rolled on a condom, and pressed the head against Mal’s entrance. 

Mal groaned with pleasure as Jack slowly entered him, gripping onto his hips. Mal was unable to focus on Inara’s wet slit any longer, but she did not complain. Instead she got out of the bed, and kneeled behind Jack. As Jack thrust in and out of Mal, she prepared two fingers with lube. Inara spread Jack’s ass, teasing his entrance with her tongue for a moment before pressing two fingers into him. Jack’s knees went weak and he struggled to keep his rhythm. Inara smiled deviously, as she added a third to Jack, stretching him around her delicate fingers. Mal used one hand to support his weight and the other to stroke himself, his grip firm and his speed frantic. Sweat droplets rolled down Jack's chest and face as he continued to watch himself disappear into Mal. Mal felt himself grow dizzy as his muscles tightened, “oh god, yes, yes, mmm fffuck, yes!” he howled, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets. Inara quickened her speed and dug her fingernails into Jack’s flesh.

“Ohhhh f-f-fuck!” he cried, his body tensed and shook as a powerful orgasm overtook him. His body slumped over Mal, and Inara withdrew her fingers from him slowly. Jack took a moment to collect himself before pulling out of Mal and flopping onto the large mattress. Both Jack and Mal were breathing heavily as they laid there, Inara watching them. She crawled back into the bed between them, letting her hands wander their backs lazily. The three were quiet for some time, just listening to each other breathe. “I’d call that a huge success,” murmured Jack, the corner of his mouth pulling into a smile. 

“Who said we were done?” asked Inara.


End file.
